


Breakfast Time

by melonbutterfly



Series: The Sentinel Crossover 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning early on since he moved in, Dean takes over Castiel's morning duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Time

Dean is sitting in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate when Zachariah emerges, as usual the first one to make it downstairs. He meticulously prepares his oatmeal with one spoon of honey and two spoons of raisins, like every morning, while running down his day's schedule, the homework that is due and how much further in his teaching schedule he is going to get today, like every morning. Dean listens, but Zachariah (not Zach, he hates his name to be abbreviated) doesn't actually need any input; he just needs to rerun his schedule by himself. It calms him, Castiel says, and he needs to be calm, because actually, he's nervous to go to school, every morning again; it seems he doesn't have too many friends and he gets bullied occasionally. It pisses Dean off – any bullying pisses him off, and Zachariah is, beneath his stiff meticulousness, a very caring boy – but there isn't really anything he can do. Castiel has read in a book that, apart from talking to teachers and his classmates, giving him a stabilised home is the most they can do for him, so that's what they try to do. If it were really bad, they'd try sending Zachariah to a new school, but it's mostly just childish stuff.

While Zachariah is still in the middle of narrating the essay he has written for English, Anna and Lilith enter the kitchen; they have this kind of morning routine where they do everything together, probably because they're the only two girls. Dean doesn't really mind; to be honest, he would have felt a little weird going into a little girl's bedroom, even if only to wake her up for school. They eat the waffles Castiel and Dean have prepared about an hour ago, after they woke up in the middle of the night and decided it was the perfect time for sex (and they always get hungry after sex; thus, waffles). Cas is asleep right now; he didn't want to because he usually is awake for his siblings in the morning, but Dean can't sleep anyway when everybody gets up, and it would have been unnecessary for the both of them to be awake. It's not like he has to do much anyway; wake the boys up, make hot chocolate and get out the various breakfast foods, then put everything away again after everybody has left. Everything else is pretty much routine. (Well, he has to check if Raphael really got up, but that's it. Mostly, the siblings take care of each other anyway.)

While Anna and Lilith are still debating over how much maple syrup Lilith is allowed, Raphael comes downstairs, making as much noise as possible. Raphael does everything with a lot of noise, and it fits that his breakfast food is mostly Lucky Charms that crunch loudly because he hates them soggy and thus eats them as quickly as possible.

Luke is the last one to come down; he arrives only five minutes before Zachariah leaves, and he varies with his breakfast. This morning, it's waffles as well, after he has assured that Castiel made them and nobody else (because he only eats Castiel's waffles, and only Anna's pancakes). He throws Dean dark, mistrustful looks and ignores his siblings; Zachariah is already leaving, after having Dean repeat to him at which time he will be back twice to make sure Dean really remembers. Luke rolls his eyes at him, and Dean has to try hard to hold back an answering eye roll; Zachariah is anal and it can be annoying, but Dean knows he shouldn't encourage Luke when he's being mean. It'll only make Zachariah's nitpicking worse.

Luke is the problem child of the family, so to speak; he's in the phase in which he feels nobody understands him, Castiel has explained. Dean is slowly building a basis of trust with him; he started with their similar tastes in music, and once they have reached a certain level of trust, Castiel may talk to Luke about how Luke feels different, but that Dean _is_ different, has been different all his life, and thus would understand him fairly well. Dean isn't really made for such talk, but Cas is terrified that the rift between Luke and the rest of the family will grow and that one day Luke will leave them once and for all.

So far, it doesn't really work all that well; Luke sees him as an intruder, which Dean can actually understand, from his point of view. What Luke doesn't understand is that in a way, Dean has always been with Castiel.

Thankfully, Castiel's other siblings are more receptive to him; Anna likes him a lot and, following her example as with almost everything else, Lilith has taken a liking to her as well. Zachariah and Raphael have both accepted him; Dean has the feeling that they, after they have been reassured that Castiel won't leave like James did, are okay with him as long as he doesn't turn out to be an asshole.

Anna, Raphael and Lility leave together; they try to make Luke go with them, but Luke doesn't want to be seen with his siblings. It's embarrassing, he says. Dean doesn't really understand that; he's never found it embarrassing to be seen with Sam and Sam has never found it embarrassing to be seen with him, but maybe that's different when there's more than two siblings. Luke waits for ten minutes after they are gone before he leaves as well; he'll be late for school, but he apparently prefers that to being embarrassed by his family. Dean doesn't say anything to that.

Once everyone is gone, Dean puts the milk and leftover waffles in the fridge and decides that they can do the dishes later on; he's tired as hell, and the bed is warm and Cas is naked.


End file.
